


Like the Sun

by Dustbunny3



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Crushes, F/F, First Meetings, Fluff, Gen, Hogwarts Era, Pre-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 05:19:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9864665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dustbunny3/pseuds/Dustbunny3
Summary: Luna didn't know Ginny before Hogwarts, but she was aware of her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally wrote this for femslash100′s drabbletag for the prompt "bright and sunny" and decided to cross-post for Femslash February :)

Luna was nine when she first saw Ginny, riding a broom too big for her, red hair flying like a banner made from the sunset. Even from a distance, the laughter Luna could see on her face had made the darkening sky seem brighter.

She didn't see her again until Hogwarts and almost didn't recognize her with her feet on the ground.

"It's so good to see you again," she said as they passed on the grounds under a cloudy sky.

"Oh, it's... good to see you too?" Ginny answered. Though taken aback, she smiled- and the day was brighter.


End file.
